


Dehydrated... Disaster?

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers, LondynEngland, WriterManiac1



Series: Managing the Avengers [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterManiac1/pseuds/WriterManiac1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a habit of hardly drinking until the point that he gets dehydrated. When Clint sees any source of drinking liquid laying around from any of the Avengers, he drinks it because of how thirsty he is, although he didn’t notice his thirst until he found an ice cold drink. Tony and you are fed up with it, seeing as your drinks were always ice cold and he downed it in one gulp. So the two, with help from a special God, form a plan to make him stop his habit. Loki's Magic makes Clint rethink to drink someone else's drink again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dehydrated... Disaster?

"Clint!" You yelled through the tower, frowning at your empty cup that only minutes before had been filled with ice cold water. It was now completely empty, not even the ice left over as evidence.   
"What?" Your brother yelled back.  
"Get over here!"  
Your brother let out a loud groan that you could hear from the other room. Soon, he was grumbling as he appeared from the hall. "What?" He snapped, clearly upset that you interrupted him.  
"Where the heck is my water?" You demanded, showing him the empty cup.  
"Oh, it's gone," Clint answered stupidly.  
You refrained from strangling him. "Yeah I can see that. But what did you do with it?"  
"I drank it."  
"Clint," You whined, "We talked about this! You can't just go around drinking everything in sight, you only drink what you've gotten yourself."  
"Sorry," Clint apologized, though his voice was raised in a sarcastic tone then he argued with you. "I was thirsty though!"  
"Then go get a flippin cup and fill it up!"  
"But then it wouldn't be cold," Clint complained.   
"You are impossible!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands up.   
"It's not my fault." He argued. "I just forget to drink water and when I see a cup with something in it, I realize how thirsty I am and I can't help myself."  
"Don't do it anymore Clint. It's one thing with my drink, but the Avengers don't appreciate it. We're siblings they... Aren't. So please, try to stop your nasty habit."   
"Yes, mother," Clint rolled his eyes while you playfully shoved him before walking to refill your drink.   
"I'm serious, Clint," You called over your shoulder after filling your water back up, walking to the elevator and to your room.

~~TIME SKIP~~

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ALE!?" Someone, who you recognized as Loki, screamed throughout the tower.   
Regretfully, you set a bookmark in your book before setting it on your bedside table. You sighed, hopping off your bed and started to walk towards the noise.  
By the time the elevator doors opened on the main level, Loki had Clint lifted by his shirt, about a foot off the ground, yelling at him.   
Your eyes widened and you rushed to your brothers side, putting your arms on Loki, trying to pry his hands away. You felt him relax slightly, but he wasn't ready to put Clint down yet.   
"This is the tenth time this week!" Loki growled, holding Clint up slightly higher and closer to his face.  
Clint's legs dangled from above the floor, his hands trying to remove Loki's hands. His eyes wide in panic.  
"Put him down, Loki," You ordered.  
Loki looked over at you, his jaw clenched before he looked back at Clint and hesitated before he rolled his eyes. He released his grip on your brother and Clint dropped to the ground in a heap.   
He scrambled up quickly. "He's gonna kill me!" Clint yelped before racing behind you, using your body as a shield.   
"You're lucky you have [Name] to protect you, archer," Loki hissed then stormed over to the counter and snatched his empty cup off the counter throwing it into the sink.  
Tony, who was sitting at the bar, laughed. "You're overreacting, Loki." The billionaire then reached for his cup and brought it to his lips, only to pull the cup back and scowl at the bottom. He glared up at Clint. "Are you shitting me!?" He yelled. "Clint, oh my God! I wanted my soda! Stop drinking everyone's drink for God's sake!"  
"You're overreacting, Anthony," Loki mocked with a smirk.   
Giving the God a death glare, Tony stormed off throwing the soda can in the trash as he stomped by. “One day you’re going to drink something nasty. You don’t even look what’s in the cup before you drink it. It’s gonna come back to get you,” Tony warned, the threat hanging in the air as he walked into the other room.   
"Clint," you scolded turning to look at your brother, hands on your hips. "This is becoming a serious problem. I've had every single person in this tower complaining about you drinking their drinks. It doesn't matter if it's Bucky, or Tasha or Steve or anyone! Let alone what's in the cup! Do you even look at what you're about to drink?" He shook his head and you sighed. "You need to stop this habit. Just get your own water."  
"Like everyone else in the tower already does," Loki grumpled.   
"It's not like I've got cooties or anything," Clint muttered, staring at the bottom of someone's - by now it could have been any ones- cup. He frowned before suddenly bringing the cup to his lips and dumping the ice into his mouth, chewing it as if the coldness didn't bother him.  
You cringed, watching him munch on the ice as if it was a chip. You could never do that, the ice was way too cold to eat that quickly.   
Loki rolled his eyes at your brother then turned to look at you. "I'm going to get another drink from the fridge, would you like anything?"  
"Could you get me one of those lemonades in the fridge? I saved my last one, it should be in the second shelf," You asked tiredly as you flopped onto the couch.   
He nodded and walk to the kitchen fridge, getting a drink for himself and your lemonade. He casually walked towards you, tossing you the lemonade, which you caught easily, then he sat on a couch close to you, taking a sip of his drink.  
Exhausted with the day already, you opened your lemonade then took a sip before setting it on the coffee table and laying back into the couch, closing your eyes.  
"Hard day?" Loki asked, noticing how tired you felt.  
You managed to give a weak nod, your eyes still closed. "This job is harder than people think. Do you know how much paperwork you guys have? Answer: a lot."  
Loki chuckled. "I would assume. You do a good job though."  
A blush erupted on your cheeks as you rolled your head to look over at him and smiled at him. "Thank you." He nodded his head in acknowledgment.   
"I really do mean it, [Name]," he answered. "In some ways, you are the glue that keeps all of us together."  
You flushed. "I wouldn't say that," You said shyly.  
He smirked at you. "The rest of the team would."  
Feeling pride swell in your chest, you smiled at him, his words meaning a lot coming from him. You sat back up and reached for your lemonade, then frowned as you felt that it was much lighter than you remembered. You turned your eyes to the cup and scowled at your empty drink. Clenching your jaw you whipped your head behind you to see Clint trying to sneak away, thinking he was in the clear.   
"Clinton Francis Barton!" You yelled.   
A small laugh came from Loki, "Francis?"  
"You get back here!" You yelled, ignoring Loki. Clint jumped in surprise at you calling him by his full name, realizing you weren't going to let him get away with this again. Immediately, he started to run but you were faster and grabbed your can with lightning speed, throwing it at him, managing to smack him in the head. Loki laughed but you didn't pay attention as you hopped over the couch and chased your idiot of a brother around the room. "Clint!" You yelled.  
"Help!" He replied, yelping and dodging as you grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him.  
"That was my last one!" You jumped, tackling his legs, both of you tumbling to the ground. You scrambled on top of him, pinning him to the ground. His legs and arms immobile, your forearm at his throat, choking him if he tried to struggle.  
"Now, [Name]," Clint tried to reason with you, his voice shaking in fear. "Let's be rational. Let's work this out," He choked at the last part when you dug your arm a little farther to his throat  
Your eyes flashed. "How bout I let my fist work it out?" You growled, swinging your arm back while Clint cowered.   
Loki's eyes widened, no longer amused. He knew that the two of you got into lots of fights, which usually ended up with a few bruises on both of you. This time, Clint was absolutely powerless against you. For Clint's sake, he decided to intervene.   
He suddenly appeared at your side, right before you went to throw your arm at him. "Whoa!" Loki yelled, grabbing you from around your waist and yanking you away from the archer. Clint coughed, gasping for breath as he scrambled to stand, his eyes wild.   
You struggled against Loki's grip around your waist, sick and tired of Clint not listening. You were fed up with him.   
"Go!" Loki yelled at your brother, who just stood there like a deer in headlights, watching you try to fight off Loki.  
Thoughts seemed to start up again in Clint's head. His eyes widened and he bolted, never to be found by you.   
Once Clint was finally clear, and out of the way, Loki released you. Immediately you spun on him, scowling. "You let him get away!" You accused. "I had him!"  
"[Name], I understand your frustration with him, but violence isn't the answer."  
"Seems to work with you and Thor," You muttered, turning away from him and crossing your arms stubbornly over your chest.  
Loki sighed, turning you back to look at him. "Revenge is better waited out. Let me help you."   
You stopped struggling, looking up at him curiously. "Go on."  
The God started to speak, but suddenly Tony popped out of nowhere. "If we're getting Clint back. I want in."  
"Fine. But you had better actually be useful," You muttered.  
He looked offended. "I am useful."   
You rolled your eyes. "Occasionally," You corrected then turned your attention back to Loki. "So what's your plan?"  
A mischievous grin crossed Loki's face as he recited his ingenious plan. 

~Time Skip~

"Is the camera setup?" You asked Tony,   
"Almost," he replied, adjusting the hidden camera. "How's the drink?"  
You stifled a laugh, throwing an onion and some sugar into the blender. "Hope he's thirsty."  
"I think we can establish that your brother is always thirsty, [Name]," Loki told you and both you and Tony nodded, agreeing.   
Pressing the high button on the blender, it whirled inside the cup, the gross concoction making you feel sick just looking at it. “This is going to be awesome,” You grinned.   
Tony laughed, “Hell yeah it will be,” He walked over to you then made a face. “What did you even put it there?”   
You smirked. “There's some lemon juice, onions, sugar, salt, vanilla extract, cottage cheese, and of course, vinegar.”  
“[Name], you sneaky girl you!” Tony teased.   
“I had no idea you were such a villain," Loki nudged you playfully.   
“When it comes to my brother, I play dirty,” You answered, hitting your fist into your other hand.   
All of you suddenly looked to the hall, eyes wide when you heard Clint whistling, coming to the kitchen.   
“Hide!” You hissed under your breath. Tony and you dove behind the couch while Loki quickly went to the blender and poured the drink into a cup, adding a few ice cubes then dumping the rest in the sink and throwing the empty blender cup into the sink. He was about to hide too, but he paused, his eyes wide.   
“What are you doing?” Tony whispered harshly.   
Loki didn’t answer and instead quickly raced to the cup, moving a hand over it, muttering a spell under his breath. A green mist floated down into the drink and he smiled, pleased. Clint was just around the corner and your heart was racing, worried that Loki would be caught.   
You were about to call his name, but he had himself covered and hid himself with his magic, disappearing out of plain sight just as Clint walked into the kitchen. Your mouth opened in shock, but you ducked down as Clint walked in farther.   
Clint walked past the counter but then paused, smiling then walking slowly backwards to the drink. He looked around to make sure no one was there then grinned and picked up the drink and put it to his lips.   
Both you and Tony made a face but tried to cover your laughs when Clint started to double over and cough, his face utterly hilarious as he made disgusted faces. He started to cough violently, hitting his chest until suddenly he just stopped and straightened.   
Tony and you looked at each other, confused then looked back at Clint.   
Rather than racing to get a new drink of water, like you thought he would, because the concoction had vanilla extract in it, Clint took the cup again and looked at it strangely. Tony and you watched curiously, then nearly puked when Clint smiled and started to chug the drink as if he liked it!  
When he finished he smacked his lips. You gagged as he looked down at the cup, growing that the drink was gone. He looked around for more, but Tony was done hiding, he stood straight up, nearly scaring Clint to the moon and back.   
“Did you seriously just drink that?!” Tony yelled.   
Clint looked sheepish. “Yeah, sorry, was it one of yours?”   
You stood up slowly, shocked, from behind the couch. “How did you even drink that?”   
“What do you mean? It was really good.”   
Loki suddenly appeared making Clint scream and jump onto the counter, his hands ready for a fight. “Do you even know what we put in there?!” He asked.   
Clint cocked an eyebrow. “No? Whatever it was it was really good.”   
“I’m going to throw up,” You held a hand to your mouth, wondering how your brother was possibly human. You knew what you put in there and none of those things should have gone together.   
“You totally ruined this!” Tony yelled, slapping a hand to his forehead. “How could you have possibly liked that?   
The archer looked even more confused then before, “What?”   
“We were going to make a point and have you drink something disgusting and maybe that would make you stop drinking from everyone’s drinks,” You explained then looked at the drink in his hands with a disgusted work. “But apparently it didn’t.”   
“Oh, I wouldn’t count on that,” Loki spoke for the first time, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk playing on his lips.   
Both you and Tony looked at each other then back at Loki, confused.   
“What do you mean?” Clint asked then covered his mouth in horror. You and Tony looked at each other again and burst out laughing, doubling over with tears in your eyes. Rather than Clint’s normal voice, it was about five octaves higher so he sounded like a chipmunk. Clint’s eyes were wide, shocked before he started to get angry. “What did you guys do to me!”  
He was answered only by hysterical laughter from the two of you, his voice still sounding absolutely ridiculous!   
“Stop it guys!” Clint stopped his foot. He would have sounded threatening in his regular voice, but now he just sounded hilarious.   
Both you and Tony couldn’t stop, tears falling down your cheeks at how much you guys were laughing. “I- I - I can’t!” You laughed, falling onto the floor and clutching your stomach from the side ache you were getting.   
Tony walked over to Loki who was laughing softly. The two high fived while Clint clenched his fists and tried to yell at you guys, only managing to make the three of you laugh harder.   
Even though the plan didn’t work out as you thought it was, you were happy that it didn’t because this was absolutely hilarious and you would never let it go over Clint’s head.


End file.
